This application claims the priority of German Application No. 101 10 824.9 filed Mar. 7, 2001, which is incorporated herein by reference.
This invention relates to a device incorporated in a fiber processing machine such as a card, a cleaner, an opener or the like for cleaning, for example, cotton or chemical fibers. The fiber processing machine includes a rapidly rotating roll shrouded by a cover (composed of cover elements) provided with at least one air passage opening. The air passage opening is, at its downstream end as viewed in the direction of roll rotation, bordered by an air guiding element whose distance from the roll is variable.
In a known device the distance of the air guiding element from the roll is variable as a function of the removed quantities of waste such as trash, dust, fragments and the like.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved device of the above-outlined type.
This object and others to become apparent as the specification progresses, are accomplished by the invention, according to which, briefly stated, the fiber processing machine includes a roll having a direction of rotation and a clothing for carrying thereon fiber material; a cover at least partially circumferentially shrouding the roll; an air passage opening provided in the cover; an air guiding element bordering the air passage opening; a support for movably holding the air guiding element for varying a distance between the roll and the air guiding element; a pressure sensor for measuring a static pressure between the cover and the roll; and an arrangement for setting a position of the air guiding element as a function of the pressure measured by the pressure sensor.
As a result of the measures according to the invention, an optimization of the working elements at the roll is feasible. In particular, an optimization at the separating elements, for example, separating knives is achieved with the aid of the air quantities and/or air stream, such as a pneumatic or a vacuum stream. It is a further advantage of the invention that in a simple manner additional air removal quantities and devices required therefor may be dispensed with because the air quantities exciting through air passage openings from regions where higher than atmospheric pressure (overpressure) prevails, may be introduced or drawn in through air passage openings provided in the vacuum zone.